


Bedsheet Smells Like You

by redbluesilver



Series: Steve Rogers - Sex and Sadness [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, One Night Stands, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Unrequited Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluesilver/pseuds/redbluesilver
Summary: They meet at a bar, but neither wants to drink. They just want to forget those they loved and maybe still love.





	Bedsheet Smells Like You

They meet at a neutral ground. The phrase sounds ludicrous to Steve after the past six months, after all the extremities and choices. There's nothing neutral in his life anymore. There are always sides. Always lines to stand across.

Sometimes he wonders if Bucky was lucky in the past seven decades - no compulsion to make choices.

He burns that thought away with a glass of the worst whiskey he had tasted.

"You seem used to it," Pepper says, sipping on her vodka and eyeing him over her glass. She's dressed in the kind of material Steve doesn't remember her ever owning in the time he knew her. When she had lived with Tony. The skirt rides too high on her thighs and the top clings too tight to her breasts.

She looks desperate. He figures that's fair, considering he looks like a hobo.

"You too," he replies, gesturing to the environment they're sitting in, "Didn't pin you for the loud and trashy kind."

"Have you ever been in Tony Stark's workshop?" she shoots back and he salutes her with his glass.  Touchè.

"Come here often?" he calls for the bartender with a finger and gets a refill of his drink. Pepper tosses back her own drink and asks for a refill herself.

"Here? No, not  _often_ ," she quirks a small grin, turning her head and gazing out into the dance floor, "Just at times when I want to ... forget."

"Forget what?"

"Myself" Pepper shrugs and Steve doesn't ask for an explanation because he understands. He definitely understands that.

She'd come to Venice on business. He'd come there to escape business. They were both running, quite probably from the same man and his memories.

"Wanna dance?" Pepper put her glass down and offered Steve her hand.

"I don't..."

"Let me rephrase," Pepper corrected before grabbing his hand and pulling, "Let's dance".

Steve followed her because why the hell not? There was no more myth of a right partner. No more title or uniforms to think about. He was just a runner and a lie. And lies looked good under the spotlight.

It was less of a dance and more of manic gyrating. There were bodies all around them, touching and sweating and rubbing against an available body. The music was cheap and rubbish, the lights were flashing too stark, and the DJ was busy kissing an eager girl.

Steve smiled at Pepper when she placed his hands on her waist and began moving in time to the music. They swayed and moved to an unknown rhythm and Steve let his eyes wander in the crowd. He stopped when he caught sight of two men making out, one blond and the other brunet. The couple was going at it hot and heavy, ignoring the crowd around them, till a woman near the blond leaned into him and ran a hand down his chest.

Thr brunet parted his lips from the blond and began kissing his way down the man's neck, leaving the blond's mouth free. To kiss the woman.

"Must be good," Steve heard Pepper whisper into his ear, and when had she gotten closer? He looked at her and saw her eyes fixed on the same trio.

"Complicated" Steve whispered back, tightening his fingers on her waist in a knee jerk reaction.

"Sometimes," Pepper looked away from the trio and caught Steve's gaze with a sad smile, "complicated is good."

Steve wanted to look away from the sadness in Pepper's gaze but it was all he was familiar with. He had been born into this new world with that emotion; sadness and loss were Steve's longest partners.

But sometimes sadness was good too.

He held Pepper's gaze and felt the moment that something shifted. A sharpness entered her eyes, and she stepped closer, her hands slowly trailing up Steve's arms. Steve didn't know what they were doing but it felt complicated to the level of being the most simple choice. He curled one arm tighter around her waist and dropped the other hand a bit lower; fingers caressing her hip as he dared to dip lower. She arched her upper body towards him and he felt her breasts graze his chest. 

He let his hand drop lower and cupped her ass, keeping it light but intention clear.

"Steve..." Pepper whispered on a breath and Steve felt it against his chin.

"Yeah..."

"Let's get," Pepper let one hand trail down from around his neck, gliding down his pecs till it came to rest above his heart, "...complicated".

Steve didn't have words to that. Instead, he dipped his head and licked her lower lip before taking her mouth for a kiss.

She nips at his lower lip and licks into his mouth, demanding more with every swipe. He gasps and curls his tongue around hers, letting the slick slide deepen with every tilt of their heads.

Her hand slides down his torso and Steve starts, biting her lip on a groan when she gently but firmly cups him through his pants. He thinks about moving back, thinks about Tony and her for a second. But -

_Pepper and I are...on a break_

_So was I_

_Let's get complicated_

He squeezes her ass and feels her stroke his cock with nimble fingers. He pulls back for a breath and opens his eyes to see her eyes dark with lust and determination. He doesn't understand it till she reaches back and catches his wrist, bringing it between them and -

\- guides Steve's hand under her skirt.

"I want to know how he felt," she whispered as she rubbed her hand over his, pressing them into the inside of her thigh, "I want to know how he felt when he did these before me. I want to know how it feels to be reckless. Wanton. Loose."

"God..."

"And I know you want to know how he felt when he was with me," she continued, whispering the words into his mouth, "How he felt against me. Within me. Around me. I've seen you watch us back then, Steve. Seen the look in your eyes. You want him, but he had me."

Steve stilled and stared at her, watching her watch him. He didn't know why this was the last straw or how long the straws had gathered, but in that moment he wanted to let all the complications fall. He wanted to feel the way Pepper wanted to too. He wanted to feel like Tony.

He heard her gasp when he shook her grip on his hand and trailed his hand upper, teasing the delicate skin of her thighs. 

"No underwear" he murmured and felt Pepper arch closer into his embrace when he teased her slit. She was wet and tight and shaved.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested and Steve stroked her slit one last time before pulling his hand out and nodding.

 The bar had a small motel above it and Steve sucked on Pepper's tongue while carrying her up to a small room. The room was nothing special; a meagre settlement for cheap love.

Neither of them noticed as Steve slammed Pepper against the closed door, hiking her legs around his waist.

"How was he?" Steve whispered into her neck as he tasted the mild perfume on her skin.

"Gentle" Pepper gasped and dug her nails into Steve's shoulder when he bit her collarbone, sharp and rough. His beard felt coarse against her shoulder and she threw her head back when he snaked a hand between them to pull at her dress.

"Did he like your breasts?" Steve licked at the curve of her cups and nipped at the creamy skin, "Did he like the beard burn down your nipples?"

"He worshipped me," Pepper groaned and clutched at Steve's hair when he ripped the dress off her and latched on to her right breast, tormenting her pink bud with his tongue. She rolled her hips helplessly against his stomach as he set a punishing tempo against her breasts.

He licks and nips his way down her body, sucking bruises onto tender skin and then teasing it with his fingers. He laps at her ribs and kisses her mid-riff like he would kiss her mouth. Pepper slides her fingers into his hair and drags her nails lightly against his scalp; writhing under his mouth and hands even as her hands clench for more. 

When he kneels between her thighs, he holds them apart and suckles on her pelvic bone. 

Pepper keens, body arching off the door and hip thrusting for more contact. He knows Tony was gentle. She knows he won't be.

"Turn around" he orders against the crease where he thigh met her pussy and she panted as she scrambled to obey. With Tony it was always her who gave the orders. 

She's building this pleasure over that.

Steve feels her body shudder when he licks her ass cheeks, sucking marks onto the pale flesh, spreading them apart and blowing into her clenching hole. 

"He liked it fast..." she moaned and Steve dragged his tongue slower over her spine, coating her back with his saliva and mouth. Snaking one hand down her front and the otger curling under her breasts, he pulled her flush against his chest and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Did you beg for him?" Steve whispered into her ear as his hand found her slit and began teasing its folds.

"No..." Pepper gasped and whined when Steve dragged his fingers lightly, brushing against the slick, velvet heat of her pussy. His other hand trailed higher from under her breasts and played with her nipples, stroking over her areola in constant circles.

Pepper gasped and panted, eyes rolling closed and head lolling back against the shoulder she was leaning on as he slid two fingers inside her.

"Slow?"

Pepper knew that he meant Tony but she couldn't speak, her voice breaking in moans and noises. She settled for a clumsy nod and keened when those rough fingers picked up a fast speed, dragging in and out of ger heat.

He pinched her nipples and bit her ear, never once slowing his fingers against her pussy but never touching her clit either. She clutched his arm with one hand and arched into his body, silently begging for more.

Just when she thought that she would break and beg, he lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed, throwing her down on it before crawling over her. She hadn't caught her breath before his hand unerringly found her pussy again and he was swallowing her moans as he fingered her to madness.

"Beg" he ordered against her lips and Pepper groaned.

"Please..."

"Beg, Ms. Potts" Steve repeated roughly and a small tendril of awareness seeped through Pepper's lust addled brain. She caught on to his train of thought and that -

\- that made her hungrier in a twisted way.

"Please, Mr. Stark," she gasped and threw her head back when his fingers found her sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing againdt them with firm fingers.

Steve kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse as his fingers rubbed her clit with the perfect pressure. It wasn't long before she screamed, thrashing her head on the pillow and gasping when he fucked into her heat with wet fingers.

When she came back from her high, she looked up at him with hazy eyes and licked the sweat on his upper lip.

"Your turn," she whispered and spread her legs wider, "Feel him the way you never could."

Steve growled against her mouth before leaning back and stripping off her shirt, throwing it across the room. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out three packets of condoms, making Pepper raise an amused eyebrow. Ignoring her, he sat back and stripped out of his pants, dropping them on the floor next to the bed. 

"How did you want him?" Pepper kissed up Steve's neck as he lowered back above her, "Tight? Sloppy? Did you want to suck his cock? Him to suck yours?"

Steve groaned as Pepper reached down and stroked his hard cock.

"He loves to suck cock," Pepper bit a taut nipple and Steve jerked, "I've heard him begging for more before us. He loves a hard cock in his holes. Every hole."

"Yes..."

"He's come in me, Steve," she whispered against his jaw, "Left his scent and traces in me. Touched me in ways he hasn't touched you. Do you want that? Do you want to come where he did? Touch where he did? Do you want to feel him through it?"

"Please..."

Pepper raised her knees, bracketing Steve's waist and rolled her hips upwards, grazing his hard cock with her thighs.

"Go on" she whispered and Steve scrambled to tear open the condom packet, pulling it out and rolling it over his leaking cock.

It was never going to be slow. They both knew it.

He closed his eyes and slammed into her, over and over, imagining Tony's face and body doing the same. He heard her groans and imagined Tony feeling it through his cock. He hitched her legs higher and felt her heat clench him tighter. He wondered if this is what Tony felt when he was in pleasure.

"Say it" Pepper moaned and Steve felt his orgasm build as sweat pooled over his body. He imagined feeling Tony in Pepper's depths, touching tendrils of his love in her vacancy.

"Say it..."

"Tony" Steve moaned and felt his rhythm stutter as his thrusts deepened, the feeling build up in his gut, "Tony, Tony,  _Tony..._ "

He came with Pepper's breath on his tongue and her heat clenching around him, but imagined Tony's warmth touching him in that crest.

They both collapsed onto the bed in a mass of sweat and limbs, gasping and panting in the aftermath.

"That was - that was -"

"Complicated" Steve finished and closed his eyes as he heard her broken but sad chuckle beside him.

They parted ways that night and Steve went back to being a recluse. He never heard about or from Pepper again.

But a year later, when they had defeated Thanos and Tony kissed him with missed time and disappearing regrets on his tongue, Steve felt his eyes meet Pepper's over Tony's shoulder.

She smiled softly and turned to kiss her new husband, Happy. Their complications were left in the past to move forward into a future.

It was quite simple.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
